F.A.N.T (RTAverse)
Maybe you're looking for the Fantendoverse version of F.A.N.T? In the RTAverse, F.A.N.T is an organisation. It was founded by the young Naomi Richards in June 2016 and has managed to grow rather impressively since it was founded. Naomi's motivation for founding the RTAverse version of F.A.N.T was so that she could help people with supernatural powers like her, and to protect Earth from the more dangerous superhumans and global threats. In just a year, the RTAverse's F.A.N.T. has become the best organisation for protecting the Earth, and has made very powerful enemies as a result. 2019 system shake-up At some point in 2019, the agents within F.A.N.T. forcibly removed Richards from control of the organisation due to concerns about her stability. Within the fallout of the removal, lead scientist and technician Benedykta Grzeskiewicz was elected to the director spot following second-in-command Isabel Baráth refusing the spot due to recently being reunited with her daughter. Under Benedykta's lead, the organisation started branching out even further than before and Grzeskiewicz offered full-time spots to very frequent affiliates such as Emerson Warner and Chelsea Andrews. With Grzeskiewicz at the helm, F.A.N.T. has also managed to branch out to Canada, with bases in Vancouver, Calgary and Toronto. Appearances Fantendo - Side Stories Side Stories focuses on the RTAverse version of F.A.N.T.. This is the RTAverse version of F.A.N.T's first appearance. Notable members Director *Naomi Richards (former) *Benedykta Grzeskiewicz Squad Leaders *Isabel Baráth (Squad #1) *Bob Rose (Squad #2) *Mari Akkitirq (Squad #3 (AKA The Seattle Squanders)) *LaTonya Barker (Baltimore squad) *Rameses Edison (New York squad) *Yeo-Seong Park (Vancouver squad) *Eddie Mathis (Los Angeles squad) *Shohei Yamamoto (San Francisco squad) *Donnie Woods (Calgary squad) *Rikki Cooper (Toronto squad) Agents *Terry Cunningham(Squad #1) *Howard Wilson (Squad #1) *Kareem Ghaly (Squad #1) *Emerson Warner (Squad #1) *Yvette Shaw (Squad #2) *Nadia Brodeur (Squad #2) *Chauncey Thompson (Squad #2) *Tyshawn Phillips (Squad #2) *Kaori Tsukuda (Squad #2) *Charlie Li (Squad #3) *Denilson Gutierrez (Squad #3) *Zeke Thompson (Squad #3) *Maya Ribeiro di Silva (Squad #3) *Chelsea Andrews (Squad #3) Special Agents These agents are not allocated to any squads and can work with any squad. They all have a certain skill they can utilise. *Natsumi Akiyama *Øydis Christiansen *Xandinho Da Costa *Kim Choi *Heliodoro San Nicolas *Andrés Leifsson Affiliates These people are not in F.A.N.T itself, but have ties to them in some way or work with them. *Krystal Pérez *Amy Jackson *Kayleigh Blake *Blaze Zednik *The 410 Squad *Samantha Richards *The CIA's Superhumans Division Criminals caught In the time the RTAverse version of F.A.N.T has existed, the team has managed to catch its fair share of criminals. Normally when a criminal is caught, they are put in a cell until they can get a court date arranged. *Peter Doyle, Samuel Jones and Annmarie Beaumont *Mr. D'Angelo ("Inadvertently" caught by Isabel, D'Angelo broke free briefly after) *Ralph Hendricks *Marie Warner *Johnathon Armada Assets For the first few months, Naomi funded everything that went into F.A.N.T. She spent money she had received from two lawsuits to purchase the building that would become the headquarters for F.A.N.T. In around October 2016, the US government started funding the team, and gave them a fair amount of weapons they could use to their advantage. The weapons supplied included pistols, sniper rifles, tear gas and plenty of flash bangs. They also built an extension for the headquarters so that the team was not cramped up in one small office on a daily basis. Some agents brought their own assets in as well. Agent Howard Wilson brought in plenty of dynamite he was planning to use for pyrotechnic purposes in MCU movies and Director Naomi Richards brought in a shotgun she bought in Los Angeles. Trivia TBA Category:Organizations Category:RTA's Things